Adam und Eva
by masecase
Summary: Natürlich kämpft ein Pirat für seine Träume, aber niemand sagt, wie er das zu tun hat, oder? AU in dem einige Dinge etwas anders ablaufen und die Welt viel kleiner ist, als man sich vorstellen kann. RuxRo LuxRo


Adam und Eva

Hallo, dies ist mein erster One Piece Fanfic und mein erster seit über zwei Jahren.

Es ist ein Crossover mit Warhammer 40000, aber dies wird erst sehr spät in der Handlung wichtig werden und alles erklärt werden.

Kapitel 1

Der Himmel war fast schwarz und ließ die Straßen nur dunkel als Umrisse erkennen, wenn die Blitze sich gegenseitig durch die Wolken jagten. Der Regen hatte noch nicht eingesetzt, aber er hatte kein Bedürfnis auf ihn zu warten, daher beschloß er der Einladung zu folgen, welche das Schild der Hafenkneipe „Zum rostigen Anker" bereit hielt. Ein alter, aber gepflegter Tresen empfing ihn, als er sie betrat und neben ein paar Alten an den Tischen befand sich niemand außer dem Barkeeper im Raum. Er lief zu ihm und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker.

„Ein Bier, Meister." Sagte er freundlich und ließ sich dabei nicht ein Grinsen nehmen, als hätte er das One Piece selbst gefunden.

„Warum freust du dich so?" fragte ihn der rotbärtige Jakob, der Barkeeper, während er ihm eine Kanne rüber schob und wieder einen der Krüge zu polieren begann.

„Weißt du noch meinen Traum von dem ich dir all die Jahre erzählt habe?"

Jakob schaute in einen Moment hohl an ehe er sich erinnerte und sich ein lückenhaftes Grinsen auf seinen Zähnen ausbreitete und er zu lachen anfing bis er sich den Bauch halten musste. Dies ging fast zwei Minuten so und Ruffy starrte ihn die ganze Zeit nur grinsend an.

Zwischendurch wurde hastig die Tür aufgerissen und man konnte den feucht heulenden Wind im Nacken spüren, einer der impulsiveren Alten ging sogar soweit, seinen leeren Krug dem Neuankömmling an den Kopf zu werfen und zu Schimpfen, er solle das „Brett zu machen!".

„Du willst also das One Piece finden, Kleiner?" sprach Jakob und lehnte sich auf den Tresen vor Ruffy, während er sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

„Natürlich." Antwortete Ruffy völlig überzeugt und zog den schmächtigen Neuankömmling in seinem roten Mantel und dem Drei-Tage-Bart, welcher sich zwei Sitze neben ihm gesetzt hatte zu sich hinüber mit unnatürlicher Kraft, „und mein Freund hier, Captain…"

„Marlo…" sprach dieser leicht eingeschüchtert, „…Marlo wird mir dabei helfen!" vollendete Ruffy lachen.

„Wir sind Freunde?" fragte Marlo und Ruffy fiel es schwer den leicht „desinfizierten" Geruch nicht zu ignorieren.

„Noch nicht," antwortete Ruffy, „aber bestimmt bald. Jakob, hast du noch ein Bier für meinen neuen Freund?" Dieser lachte und ließ das erste von vielen weiteren ein. Marlo begann Ruffy von seiner Frau, welche ihn verlassen hatte wegen eines angeblichen „Waschlappens", zu erzählen und Ruffy im Gegenzug von seinem Traum eines Tages König der Piraten zu werden und das One Piece zu finden. Marlo meinte, dass er damals, nach Gold Rogers Hinrichtung auch ein Mal Pirat sein wollte, aber er sich inzwischen auf seinem kleinem Schiff gut genug eingelebt hatte und nun ein recht gemütliches Leben führte. Fast so gemütlich wie der Tresen und dann schlief er ein, den Bierkrug als Kuscheltier benutzend.

„Marlo, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Ruffy besorgt und tappte ihn ein paar Mal an ehe ihn Marlos grob koordiniertes Herumfuchteln mit dem Arm wegscheuchte und er „Nur etwas müde…" unter Anstrengung herausbrachte.

„Du siehst echt nicht gut aus Marlo, meine Tante dürfte noch ein Bettt frei haben. Wenn du willst, frag ich sie, ob du die Nacht bei ihr verbringen kannst."

Marlo schaffte es nur ein „Hmmh" herauszubringen, was Ruffy als „Ja" interpretierte und lief zu Tür, nur um vom Platzregen begrüßt zu werden. Er rannte schnell zurück zu Marlo und fragte ihn „Draußen regnet wie aus Gießkannen! Kann ich mir so lange deinen Mantel ausleihen, ich hab echt keine Lust, wie ein nasser Hund vor ihrer Tür zu betteln!"

Wieder brachte Marlo nur ein „Ja, ja…" hervor, doch er ließ sich bereitwillig den Mantel ausziehen, welchen Ruffy schnell anlegte und dann zurück zur Tür rannte. Er hörte nur noch ein „ULF!!!" und ein „BEEIL DICH!" auf das er mit „AUF DEM WEG!" antwortete als er durch die Tür trat und zu rennen anfing.

Vorbei am jetzt verlassenen Fischstand. Vorbei an Ruffys Lieblingsgeschäft, der Fleischerei. Vorbei am Haus seiner toten Tante.

Richtung Hafen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis er ankommen war an der Hafenbehörde und schnell hineinstürzte. Bis auf einen waren alle Schalter verlassen und Ruffy setzte sich auf einen der Warteplätze und zog die Schiffspapiere aus dem Mantel. Wie es aussah, war die Flying Lamp nur ein kleines Schiff zur Personentransportierung, was ihm jedoch gut passte, denn das würde die Handhabung erleichtern. Zurzeit befanden sich 2 Passiere auf den Schiff. Nachdem er alles gelesen hatte verstaute er die Papiere wieder im Mantel und winkte der kleinen alten Frau am Schalter auf Wiedersehen.

Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen, aber es noch immer unangenehm, wenn es einem konstant in den Nacken tropfte und einem immer wieder die Böen ins Gesicht schlugen.

Die „Flying Lamp" mit ihrem komischen Schafskopf, vielleicht sollte das vor Unglück schützen, schwankte bedrohlich auf den Wellen, schien das ganze aber ganz gut zu verkraften.

Im Gegensatz zu zwei über der Reling gebeugten Menschen. Ruffy ging mit entspannten Schritt über die Planke und positionierte sich hinter ihnen.

„Ganz schöner Wellengang heute, was?" fragte Ruffy und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er sie beäugte.

„Boooaaaarrrrggg….", war die einzige Antwort, die ihm die beiden gaben.

„macht nicht so ein Drama draus, nur weil sich das Schiff und euer Magen alle paar Sekunden um einen halben Meter heben und senken." Die verkrampften sich noch mehr in der Reling während sich Ruffy zwischen sie stellte und die Hand auf sie gestützt, die Seeluft tief einatmete.

„Ist das nicht toll? Das weite Meer, die unendliche Freiheit, der Geruch des Meeres…" plötzlich roch es „etwas" strenger und „reifer" und seine Nüstern verzogen sich bei dem Geruch. „Oder ist es fauliger Fisch?" Die beiden Seekranken antworteten nur mit dem vertrauten „ULF!!!" und beugten sich noch weiter über die Reling.

„Kommt schon! So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht!" lachte Ruffy und gab den beiden einen Klaps, der offensichtlich etwas zu kräftig war, denn beide fielen in die See und ihr altes Abendessen.

Der naive Gummimensch ging darauf zur anderen Seite des Schiffes, machte die Taue los und zog die Planke ein, ehe er flink wie ein Affe den Hauptmast hoch kletterte und das Hauptsegel setzte. Mit dem kräftigen Wind des Sturms dauerte es nur wenige Minuten ehe er der Hafen hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich auf hoher See befand.

„Schätze mal, dass es nicht zu klug wäre, in Fuusha zu bleiben." Sprach Ruffy zu sich selbst, während er wieder in den Mantel griff und den Kompass herausholte, welchen er auf der flachen Hand hielt. „Mal sehen, wie's in Shell Town ist…"

Es war mittlerweile Mitternacht und die Müdigkeit begann, dem jungem Captain zu schaffen zu machen. Es wurde langsam wieder heller und gleichzeitig immer dunkler vor seinen Augen und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so unangenehm leicht, dass er fast fürchtete, vom Schiff geweht zu werden. Kurz: Er war hundemüde. Er wusste, dass er sich mitten auf der hohen See befand und daher keine Riffe oder Felsen fürchten musste, und konnte es sich daher leisten, das Segel nicht einzuholen und das Schiff treiben zu lassen, zumal der Sturm endlich nachgelassen hatte und nun nur noch eine feste Brise das Schiff antrieb. Er schnappte sich ein paar Seile vom Deck und, nachdem er ein letztes Mal den Kompass kontrolliert hatte, machte das Steuerrad fest. Mit der Lanterne in der Hand machte er sich gähnend schließlich auf in den Schiffsrumpf. Die Schatten begannen schon, ihre Scherze mit ihm zu spielen und knapp hinterm Rand seiner Vision schienen Fratzen und Monstrositäten ihn anzugrinsen und zu ihm zu sprechen.

„Verdammt, ich muss echt müde sein!"

Kaum konnte kaum noch was erkennen und so lief er einfach blindlings in den nächsten Raum, den er fand. Er konnte grob die Umrisse eines Bettes erkennen und stellte die Laterne daneben ab. Er zog schlaftrunken nur das Hemd aus und setzte den Strohhut, den ihm einst Shank geliehen hatte, daneben, ehe er ins Bett schlüpfte. Es war überraschend warm, aber das störte Ruffy nicht, sondern war eher noch angenehm. Nur die Decke schien etwas kurz, aber, das war jetzt auch egal. Alles was er jetzt wollte, war schlafen.

Es kitzelte leicht auf der Haut, als das Sonnenlicht durch das Bugloch hinein schien in die Kabine und sich unter ihren Augenliedern die Vision rot verfärbte. Auch wenn das Licht einen wunderschönen Tag ankündigte, hatte sie doch überhaupt keine Lust, aufzustehen, sondern wollte viel lieber in ihren Traum und die warmen Arme ihres imaginären Liebhabers zurückkehren. Im Vergleich zur Wärme, die seine Arme und Brust ausgestrahlt hatte, schien die Sonne wie ein verkühlter Schneeball. Sie ließ ihr Augen geschlossen und drückte sich wieder in die angenehme Umarmung. Er schob sich sogar draußen eine Wolke vor die Sonne just als sie sich wünschte, es würde wieder etwas dunkler werden. Ihr Liebhaber legte wieder seine Arme um sie und sie konnte sein Herz ganz entfernt schlagen hören.

Es war wirklich wunderschön, aber sie hatte leider heute Termine geplant. Besser, ließ ihren Wecker für sie planen, damit sie nicht verpassen würde. Sie wollte sich langsam erheben, aber spürte ein Gewicht auf ihrer Brust. Sie ließ ihren Blick abschweifen vom Bugloch hinab auf ihre Brust, wo sie eine muskulöse Hand fand. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich nicht regte oder nicht mal schrie, aber plötzlich konnte sie einen warmen Luftstrom in regelmäßigen Stößen über ihr Hals fahren fühlen. Langsam und vorsichtig wandte sie ihr Haupt zur Seite und konnte aus einem Augenwinkel eine schwarze, buschige Masse erkennen und dran hing ein ganzer Körper, welcher beide Arme um sie geschlungen hatte.

„AAAAHHHHH!" schrie sie und verpasste ihm mit der Hand Rückseite Eine mit solcher Kraft, dass er aus dem Bett fiel.

Scheinbar fiel er recht hart, denn die identische Antwort, „AAAAHHHHH!", folgte sofort.

Der Kerl sprang blitzartig auf und hielt sich mit verkrampftem Gesicht die Rübe.

„Lass den Scheiß, Ace!" schrie er wütend und wollte scheinbar auf sie zustürmen und sie zusammenschlagen mit dem Schlachtruf „GIB DIE KEULE ZUR-" blieb jedoch wie gefroren in seiner Bewegung stehen und blinzelte sie verdutzt an.

„Wer bist denn du? Was machst du auf meinem Schiff?"

„Deinem Schiff? Deinem Schiff!" Sie hatte es noch geschafft, sich mit der Decke zu bedecken, aber die Ignoranz des Kerls für die präkante Situation, in der sie sich befanden, trieb sie zur Weißglut. „Was machst du in MEINEM Bett, du Perverser"

„Letzte Nacht war das nur mein Bett gewesen und MEIN Schiff! Ich dachte ich wäre ganz alleine hier! Was willst du eigentlich?" Er imitierte ihre Geste und stand nun wie sie mit einem Fuß gestützt auf dem Bett eine Handbreite von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hatte ich gestern noch eine Überfahrtbuchung nach Alabasta und nicht eine Treffen mit einem ungewaschenen Seeräuber, der tatsächlich so dreist ist, ein Schiff ganz allein zu klauen und zu entführen!"

„Mach hier nicht so einen Aufriss, noch habe ich dich nicht über Bord geschmissen, also beschwer dich nicht!" schnauzte er zurück.

„Ach, jetzt soll ich auch noch dankbar dafür sein? Bei dir rattelt es wohl nicht mehr ganz reibungsfrei!" antwortete Sie ihm und begann es ihm per Hand zu erläutern, da er scheinbar einer von der langsamen Sorte war.

„Ich halt das nicht aus. Mach doch, was du willst, abhauen kannst du ja eh nicht!" war seine Antwort und stürmte mit gestresstem Blick durch die Tür.

2 Stunden später, es war fast Himmel, saß Ruffy mit knurrendem Magen an der Reling und angelte. Während seiner Flucht hatte er vergessen zu überprüfen, ob überhaupt noch Proviant an Bord war. Es gab welchen, aber das trockene Brot war höchstens noch dafür geeignet, die Fische anzulocken. Inzwischen hatte er einen beachtlichen Berg angehäuft und konnte kaum schnell genug den Speichel schlucken, bevor er ich aus dem Mund lief. Er legte die Angel auf den Korb mit seinem Fang und balancierte das ganze in die Kombüse. Wenigstens hatte er noch genug Kohle um den Ofen ohne Bedenken heizen zu können. Der Einfachheit halber, entschied er sich, einfach die Fische zu backen.

Er war selber überrascht, wie schnell das Ausnehmen gehen kann, wenn man die richtige Motivation besitzt. Endlich, nach 3 langen Stunden, saß er wieder auf dem Deck mit einer Riesen Platte voll Backfisch und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen, während er endlich die knurrende Bestie in seinen Bauch beschwichtigte. Als er so genüsslich dasaß und das Leben genoss, musste er wieder an seine „Blinde Passagierin" denken, welche sich noch immer auf, technisch gesehen, denn er besaß die Papiere und Urkunden, seinem Schiff befand. Sie war bereits genauso, wenn nicht noch länger auf dem Schiff als er, was bedeutet, dass sie auch noch nichts gegessen hatte in den letzten 14 Stunden. Als er einen Blick auf die restlichen Fische auf der Platte wanderte wollte sein Magen schon aufschreien, aber sein Gewissen trat ihm zufällig auf den Fuß. Er ergriff es und ging hinunter zur Kabine, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Nachdem Ruffy das Tablett vor der Tür abgestellt hatte klopfte er kurz an die Tür und machte sich dann wieder an Deck, um den Kurs zu korrigieren. Der Wind nahm zu und schien sogar aus der idealen Richtung zum: ein Grund mehr für Ruffy alle Segel zu setzen. Während er über die Masten kletterte schien es ihm überhaupt nicht schwer zu sein, die Arbeit zu verrichten. Er hatte noch nie auf einem Schiff gedient, aber alles schien so lachhaft simpel und einfach, als ob ein Kind es ersonnen hatte und ihm fielen konstant Verbesserungen ein, wie man das Schiff noch schneller machen könnte. Komplexe Zusammenhänge begannen sich in seinem Kopf abzuzeichnen und ohne Mühe zu lösen, während die Details immer tiefer gingen. Zeitweise schien er für jeden Moment genau sagen zu können, aus welcher Richtung der Wind mit welcher Stärke kommen würde und schien alles aus schier Unendlichen vielen Punkten zu bestehen? Unendlich? Nein, er konnte sie sogar zählen und es waren keine Punkte sondern…

„Herr „Kapitän"!"

Die Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er blickte auf das Deck, wo er seinen blinden Passagier vorfand. Ohne Bedenken sprang er vom Mast und landete vor ihr, um sie mit milder Neugier zu betrachten. Sie blickte ihn nicht warm an, aber es war nicht mehr das Wut verzehrte Gesicht vom Morgen.

„Was kann ich denn für meinen Gast tun?" sprach er und begann zu lächeln, froh darüber, dass sich endlich der Zorn wenigstens teilweise aus ihr verflüchtigt hatte,

„Dein „Gast" möchte wissen, wohin dieses Schiff hin steuert? Vielleicht findet sie dann eine Umsteigmöglichkeit." Antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und begann sich ans Steuerrad zu lehnen, während sie sie Arme kreuzte und ihn kalkulierend betrachtete.

„Shell Town, aber ich vertraue dem ewigen Kompass für Shell Town nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich den Kurs etwas nach Osten abändern." Sagte er mit einer Leichtfertigkeit, die einem normalen Menschen wahrscheinlich längst vorm Kopf gestoßen hätte, aber sie blieb ganz ruhig.

„Wenigstens folgst du der Route nach Alabasta." Sie machte Anstalten wieder unter Deck zu gehen, aber Ruffy hielt sie mit einer Frage auf.

„Was machst du die ganze Zeit da unten?" rief ihr Ruffy hinterher. Sie blickte sich im Türrahmen um und starrte ihn einen Moment an, als ob sie etwas abwägen würde, begann dann aber doch zu reden.

„Lesen."

„Kann ich dir zuhören?" fragte der Captain sie und blickte sie neugierig an.

Sie begann zu lächeln und Ruffy glaubte fast etwas milden Spott in ihren Augen zu erkennen, aber in ihrer Stimme konnte er nichts davon vernehmen.

„Die meisten Menschen lesen nicht laut, nur die jungen Kinder."

„Aber du könntest mir doch vorlesen," sprach er und stützte sich nun seinerseits mit den Armen auf dem Steuerrad ab, während er sie mit einem Gesichtausdruck ansah, der still Verwunderung darüber ausschrie, warum Menschen sich so absonderten und es nicht gemeinsam genossen, „Du wärst doch auch nur alleine in deiner Höhle."

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach und kam zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass es nicht Schaden würde. Ein wenig Recht hatte er ja, musste sie zugeben.

„Meinet wegen. Ich gehe ein Buch holen, warte hier solange." Sie wandte sich wieder ab und ging die Treppe hinab. Als sie wieder auftauchte hatte sich Ruffy schon seine Angel geholt und eine kleine Schüssel mit Fischstückchen als Köder. Zwei Sonnenstühle standen gegenüber der Reling und der Strohhut saß in einem von beiden und angelte. Seine Passagierin setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und schlug ihr Buch auf begann zu lesen.

Sie erzählte aus einem ihrer Geschichtsbücher, es war eine Enzyklopädie mit fast 2000 Seiten, und beschrieb die vielen Kriege, Staatengründungen, Völkerwanderungen und Wunder, welche in den letzten Tausend Jahren geschehen waren und begann auch über die 100 Jahre zu erzählen, von denen nichts bekannt ist, außer dass eine technologisch fortschrittliche Zivilisation gefallen war ohne irgend eine Spur bis auf die Poneglyphen zu hinterlassen. Während all dessen hatte Ruffy nicht ein Wort gesagt und als sie einen Blick zur Seite warf sah sie, dass der Strohhut ihm tief ins Gesicht hing und er sich überhaupt nicht zu rühren schien. ´Er schläft´ stellte sie enttäuscht fest und wandte sich zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen wieder still ihrem Buch zu und las für sich allein.

„Was glaubst du, warum die Zivilisation verschwand? Denkst du, sie hat sich selbst vernichtet?" kam, kaum nachdem sie zu lesen gestoppt hatte, die klare Stimme Ruffys von der Seite. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern einfach nur zugehört und sich dabei kein Stückchen gerührt. Seine Geschichtenerzählerin war für die erste Sekunde verblüfft, besann sich jedoch schnell und antwortete ihm:

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wenn diese Zivilisation wirklich so fortschrittlich war und den ganzen Planeten dominierte kann sie nicht von einem anderen Staat bezwungen worden sein. Laut den Legenden soll sie über schreckliche Massenvernichtungswaffen verfügt haben, aber macht für mich keinen Sinn, sie gegen sich selbst zu verwenden. Einzig allein das gestörte Magnetfeld der Welt spricht für ihren Einsatz, aber wie genau es zustande kam weiß niemand."

„Ist nicht vielleicht besser so? Die Menschen sind nicht nur beschränkt auf ihre Maschinen, sondern sind selbst der Mittelpunkt des Lebens." Kam Ruffys Antwort.

„Mag sein, aber wie müssen doch unsere Fehler kennen, um daraus zu lernen und zu verhindern, dass sie noch einmal passieren. Was wäre, wenn es wieder eine solche Zivilisation geben würde und sie mit ihrem Tod die ganze Menschheit mit sich reißt?" verteidigte sie ihr Bestreben nach dem Wissen über das verlorene Zeitalter.

Ruffy blieb für eine Weile still und sagte nichts. Erst nach ein paar Minuten sagte er nur:

„….Vielleicht hast du recht…" und bat sie weiter zu lesen.

So verbrachten sie den ganzen Nachmittag. Sie las aus ihrem Buch vor, während er ab und zu einen Fisch aus dem Meer angelte und ihn in den Korb warf. Als sich schließlich die Sonne daran machte, den Horizont zu passieren hatte Ruffy genug vom Fischen und trug den Korb in die Kombüse, wo er den Fisch in der Pfanne im eigenem Saft brut. Durch das Bullauge kam nun kaum noch Licht in die Kabine, so dass der angehende Pirat sich genötigt sah, eine der Laternen zu entzünden. Den Fisch packte er in zwei große Schüsseln und nahm noch zwei Teller mit, unter jeder Schüssel einen. Er lief wieder zum Raum der Leseratte und klopfte mit dem Fuß.  
Nach einigen Sekunden schließlich öffnete sie und er sprach:

„Ich dachte, dass du wahrscheinlich auch Hunger hast. Es tut mir leid, wenn es ein wenig eintönig ist, aber mehr als Fisch habe ich nicht." Sie nahm ihm den Teller und die Schüssel ab, welche er ihr entgegenstreckte und entfaltete ein sanftes Lächeln.

Die Schwarzhaarige trat zur Seite, schloss aber nicht die Tür.

Ruffy war sich nicht ganz sicher, was das bedeuten sollte, aber sie nahm ihm das Problem ab.

„Darf ich dich nicht bitten, mein Gast zu sein?"

Endlich begriff er, warum sie die Tür offen hielt und trat ein.

„Doch, Danke."

Sie musste über seine Unfähigkeit, eine passende Antwort zu finden, lachen und schloss die Tür hinter Ruffy, nachdem dieser eingetreten und sich auf eine der Hängematten gesetzt hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett von letzte Nacht.

„Guten Appetit." Sprach sie, als er gerade seinen ersten Bissen nehmen wollte, aber er ließ verlegen ab und antwortete verlegen: „Ebenfalls, Danke!", ehe er endlich damit begann, seinen Hunger zu befriedigen. Während er, ohne es zu wissen in ihren Augen au eine sehr grobe Art, aß, dachte er darüber nach, dass es eigentlich nur höflich sei, sich vorzustellen.

„Mein Name Ruffy." Brachte er unter Mühe zwischen den Brocken in seinem Mund hervor.

Sie schaute überrascht über die Aussage auf und begann zu lächeln, ehe sie antwortete:

„Nico Robin, angenehm." Robin schien für einen Augenblick zu überlegen und fragte schließlich „Was willst du eigentlich mit dem Schiff? So ganz alleine könntest du es doch gar nicht bedienen."

„Das Steuern und Bedienen des Schiffes ist kein Problem, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Das Problem ist, in Shell Town einen Kompass zu finden für die nächste Insel." Entgegnete Ruffy.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Herr Kapitän." Reagierte sie auf sein Ablenkungsmanöver. Ruffy schaute sie einen Moment verdutzt an ehe er breit zu grinsen anfing und die Arme hinter den Kopf verschränkte.

„Mein Ziel ist die Grand Line, damit ich das One Piece finden und Piratenkönig werden kann."

Robin schaute ihn einen Moment warm lächelnd an und entgegnete bloß: „Ach so.", bevor sie wieder zu essen anfing. Ihre Art, den Fisch gerade zu Schicht für Schicht nach Methode auseinander zu nehmen faszinierte ihn. Aus einem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er, wie sie absolut perfekt erst die Haute des Fisches in einem Stück abzog, obwohl sie in Ruffys Augen viel zu weich für so etwas hätte sein müssen, und dann Muskel für Muskel das Fleisch aß. Es ähnelte eher einer Sezierung als einem Mahl und hatte eine gewisse Eleganz, welcher er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Aber sein Magen, der nun wieder die Kontrolle übernahm und seine Hände dazu veranlasste pausenlos weiter Essen in seinen Mund zu stopfen. Die einzige Finesse in seinen Essgewohnheiten bestand darin, absolut nichts zu verschwenden oder zu verlieren.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten des Essens hing schließlich mit ausgestreckten Beinen in der Hängematte und rieb sich zufrieden den satten (und übervollen) Bauch. Die Stille, einzig allein unterbrochen vom feinem Reißen der Muskeln, wenn sie kaute, begann ihn zu nerven, daher kam er auf das Thema ihres vorherigen Gesprächs zurück.

„Robin?"

„Ja." Antwortete sie und blickte mit ihren blauen Augen auf und ihn an.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Traum?"

„Warum braucht jeder Mensch einen Traum? Bist du ein Romantiker?" sagte sie ruhig und aß weiter.

„Es ist gibt dem Leben eine Aufgabe und somit einen Sinn." Antwortete Ruffy und legte sich den Strohhut auf den Bauch bevor er die Augen schloß.

„Der Hut scheint dir wichtig zu sein. Warum?" fragte sie ihn, bevor sie den Teller und die Schüssel auf den Boden stellte und sich aufmachte, um ins Bad zu gehen.

„Wenn du nicht weißt, wie es ist einen Traum zu haben, kannst du es eh nicht nachvollziehen, warum sollte ich es dann erklären?" antwortete er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Robin schaute ihn einen Moment trotzig an, ehe sie das Licht ausschaltete und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ruffy schlief bald ein und nahm nur noch vage wahr, wie einige Zeit später die Tür kurz aufging und Robin in ihr Bett stieg.

Der nächste Tag begann nicht viel anders, als der letzte aufgehört hatte. Als Ruffy erwachte war es bereits Vormittag und er alleine im Schlafquartier. Auf dem Deck entdeckte er Robin, welche sich daran machte eines der Laken mittels Seilen und Gewichten hinter dem Schiff im Wasser aufzuspannen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte sie Ruffy, während sie sichtlich Mühe hatte, das Laken so zu justieren, dass es möglichst viel Angriffsfläche für die Fahrtströmung bot.

„Dafür sorgen, dass dein Gebiss nicht verfault! Fass lieber an anstatt bloß dumm rum zustehen!" Scheinbar musste es sie wirklich ziemlich anstrengen, wenn es sie so anstrengte.

Es packte mit am Seil an, welches sie hielt und fragte:

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Zieh solange bis ich sage es reicht und halt es dann fest. Ruffy gehorchte und zog zu Robins erstaunen ohne Mühe bis sie „Genug!" sagte und das Seil an einem der Pfosten befestigt.

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sagte bedankte sich bei Ruffy.

„Danke"

„Wofür ist das eigentlich gut? Als Netz wird es nicht viel nützen, die Maschen sind viel zu groß." Sagte Ruffy und begutachtete den hellen Umriss im Wasser, den die Flying Lamp hinter sich herzog.

„Die Felsen um uns" sprach Robin und deutete auf den „Wald" aus Felsnadeln, welche sich aus dem Wasser einige Hunderte Meter zu ihrer Rechten erhoben, „bedeuten, dass das Meer hier etwas kühler ist aufgrund des Schattens, was heißt, dass es hier relativ viel Plankton geben müsste. Mit dem Laken kann ich es aus dem Wasser filtern. Es dürfte genug Vitamine enthalten um uns ohne Mangel bis nach Shell Town zu bringen."

Ruffy starrte einen Moment auf die Felsen, ehe er sich losriss und, ohne etwas neckischen Spott u vergessen, sagte:

„Gut gemacht. Dein Captain ist stolz auf dich."

„Kapitän? Zieh dich an wie ein Kapitän und dann vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, wirst du mein Kapitän sein. Bist jetzt bist du nur ein Verrückter mit einem geklauten Schiff." Konterte Robin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er spielte mit und warf die Arme in den Himmel als wäre dies das geringste Problem, sprach:

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist…" und ging in wieder unter Deck. Robin starrte auf den die Treppe, während sie wartete und merkte das es irgendwie dunkler geworden war. Verwundert blickte sie sich um.

Es war nicht nur dunkler geworden, sondern auch kälter, denn keine 100 Meter neben ihnen zog ein gigantisches Kriegsschiff unter Möwenflagge über die See, auf dem sich Matrosen zuriefen und an der Reling versammelten um das kleine Schiff zu begutachten.  
Es war die Marine.

Ruffy kam gerade die Treppe hinauf, als Robin diese runter stürzen wollte, aber er hielt sie fest. Sie starrte ihn mit Angst erfülltem Blick und wässrigen Augen an und begann hysterisch zu reden:

„Ruffy, lass mich los! Lass mich runter! Ich darf nicht hier oben bleiben." Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber Luffy hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff fest und schaute ihr ruhig und ernst in die Augen.

„Beruhige dich. Es ist nur die Marine. Wir führen keine schwarze Flagge, also was soll uns passieren?" Auf dem Marineschiff verscheuchte in der ferne eine raue Stimme die Matrosen von ihrer Aussicht und das Schiff begann sich ihnen anzunähern.

„Bitte lass mich, du weißt doch gar nicht was…" stammelte Robin und versuchte noch heftiger, sich loszureißen, aber Ruffy sprach ruhig weiter.

„Nichts weiß ich und mehr muss ich nicht wissen. Es wird nichts passieren, noch haben wir nichts Illegales getan." Sie begann sich zu fassen und bemerkte, dass er wieder den Mantel von Captain Marlo trug.  
Das Marineschiff war inzwischen weniger als 10 Meter von der Flying Lamp entfernt.

„Sie werden etwas finden, ganz bestimmt. Bitte lass mich gehen, du wirst es sonst bereuen."

Flüsterte sie fast und sah mit Verzweiflung in seine Augen, die so ernst zurückblickten.

Von dem sie um ein vielfaches überragende Schiff klang eine hallende Stimme, wohl verstärkt, zu ihnen herunter.

„Hier spricht Admiral Krösas. Im Namen der Weltregierung fordere ich sie dazu auf, sich zu ergeben und der Gnade der Marine zu übergeben. Sollten sie sich widersetzen, werden wir das Feuer eröffnen. Machen sie sich bereit überzusetzen!"

Robins Versuche, aus Ruffys Griff zu entkommen stoppten endgültig und er konnte nur resigniertes „Jetzt ist alles vorbei…". Als er wieder zu ihr schaute wirkten ihre Augen tot und sie schlaff. Hätte er sie nicht gehalten, wäre sie wohl zusammengesetzt, aber so ließ er sie vorsichtig runter, bis sie völlig stumpf, mit angsterfüllten Augen auf dem Boden kniete.

„MEIN NAME IST RUFFY, CAPTAIN DIESES SCHIFFES! WAS HABE ICH MIR ZU SCHULDEN KOMMEN LASSEN?!" Rief Ruffy hinüber auf das andere Schiff.  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen bis die verstärkte Stimme antwortete.

„Sie beherbergen eine gesuchte Person und machen sich der Mithilfe bei der Flucht eines Verbrechers schuldig!"

Robin nahm das alles nur noch gedämpft und distanziert war, erst das verräterische Klicken und die Kälte von Stahl an ihrer Stirn ließ sie aufblicken.

„UNSINN!" rief Ruffy, während er weiterhin die entsicherte Pistole in ihr Gesicht hielt, „SIE IST MEINE BEUTE! ICH BIN AUF DEM WEG ZUM MARINE HAUPTQAURTIER IN SHELL TOWN UM DAS KOPFGELD EINZUSTREICHEN! LAUT INTERNATIONALEN RECHT STEHT MIR DIE BELOHNUNG ZU!" hörte sie ihn brüllen.

Eine unendlich lange Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Geschrei der Möwen welche dem Schlachtschiff folgten, breitete sich aus. Erst nach schier endlosen Minuten, in denen die Waffe vor ihren Augen nicht einmal gestrauchelt hat, kam die Antwort.

„Die Gerechtigkeit gibt ihnen Recht. Wir werden einen Korb herablassen, um sie an Bord zu holen. Ein Korb ähnlich dem eines Ballons wurde an einem Kran herabgelassen auf ihr Deck.

„Steh auf." Sprach Ruffys Stimme leise und ruhig und sie gehorchte. Beide liefen zum Korb, wo sie sich in eine Ecke fallen ließ und die Arme um ihren Körper schlang, während er mit entspanntem Blick die Aussicht zu genießen schien.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es Wut, Angst, Enttäuschung oder alles dreies zusammen war, was sie ihm mit still weinenden Augen entgegen warf, aber sein Lachen, genauso aufrichtig wie vorhin, und die Worte: „Ich sagte doch, es wird nichts passieren." gaben ihr den Rest. Ein Schwall Speichel zwischen die Augen waren Ausdruck genug für ihre Verachtung.

„War das wirklich nötig?" fragte er sie auf seine nun unerträglich freundliche Art und Weise und wischte sich die Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht. Sie gab keine Antwort für den Rest ihre Reise auf das Marinedeck.

Oben angekommen wurden sie von einem bewaffneten Trupp Soldaten empfangen und mit einem Wink der Pistole bedeutete er ihr, zum Admiral, dem Mann in der auffälligen Uniform, zu laufen. Ihre Schritte nahm Robin kaum noch wahr, auch nicht die teils verängstigten Blicke, die die Soldaten ihr zu warfen.

Einige Meter vor dem General blieb sie schließlich stehen und verharrte in ihrer Position, aber es schien Ruffy zu passen, denn es kam kein Befehl oder Signal, weiter zu gehen.

„Willkommen auf meinem Schiff, ich bin Admiral Krösas." Sprach der rundbäuchige Mann bleckte dabei seine Goldzähne. Ruffy fiel auf, dass der Mann auffällig viel Schmuck trug, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Er wollte das alles schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Hast du meine Belohnung?"

„Nicht hier, "entgegnete ihm Krösas mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen, das Luffy nicht erwiderte, „ aber ich werde ihnen einen Schuldbrief ausschreiben, den sie in jedem Marine Hauptquartier einlösen können. Normalerweise führen wir nicht solche Summen mit uns." Der letzte Satz machte ihn stutzig, aber erhielt sein ruhiges und ernstes Gesicht und sprach:

„Dann beeile dich. Ich habe noch mehr zu tun."

„Natürlich! Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Inzwischen können sie Fräulein Nico schon Mal in die Obhut meiner…"

„Erst den Schein, dann die Beute." Unterbrach ihn Ruffy. Krösas schaute einen Moment verdutzt, besann sich aber und ging unter Deck. Fünf Minuten später kam er zurück und hielt Luffy ein signiertes Schreiben und einen Ring hin, welche ihm Luffy mit der freien Hand abnahm. Den Ring steckte er schnell in die Innentasche seiner Weste, bevor er anfing die Urkunde zu lesen.

„Der Ring dient als Zertifikat um zu beweisen, dass der Schein keine Fälschung ist." Sprach Admiral Krösas, aber Ruffy hörte kaum zu. Er hatte Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen, als er die Summe las, welche auf dem Zettel stand. Langsam und möglichst ruhig steckte er das Papier zum Ring und begann den Admiral anzugrinsen.

„Es macht echt Spaß, mit der Marine Geschäfte zu machen. Robin", sprach Ruffy und schaute zu ihr, welche ihn über die Schulter hasserfüllt anblickte, „geh zu deinem neuen Herr."

Als Robin den Fuß zum ersten Schritt hob, spürte sie nur, wie ihr jemand die Beine wegfegte und etwas sehr heißes Millimeter an ihrem Ohr vorbei jagte. Das kümmerte sie alles nicht.

Wichtig war nur, was sie sah, als sie langsam zu Boden fiel: Die zerfetzte Visage Krösas' und seinen zusammensacken Kadaver.

Überall um sie ertönten nun Schüsse und weißer Rauch hüllte das Deck.

Als sie aufblickte, konnte sie nur einen Umriss erkennen, der blitzschnell durch die Reihen der Soldaten fegte.  
Ruffy hatte Robin auf die Matte geschickt, um dem Admiral einen Kopfschuss zu verpassen.

Sofort hatte sein Vize den Angriffs befehl gegeben und Luffy war in die Luft gesprungen um der folgenden Salve zu entgehen. Als er wieder hinunter fiel nutzte er sein Gewicht um einen der Soldaten nahe Robin den Schädel mit einem Ekel erregenden Knacken in den Nacken zu treten und wirbelte um die eigene Achse um den Umgebenden Männer die Genicke mit seinen ausgestreckten Armen zu brechen, was dafür sorgte, dass er seinem ersten Opfer den gesamten Brustkorb zertrümmerte und seine Innereien unter Ruffys Sandalen auf dem Deckboden zerquetscht wurden. Zu Robins Überraschung begannen sich seine Arme zu strecken, als sei er aus Gummi gemacht. Hatte er eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen?

Es dauerte nur wenige Umdrehungen ehe seine Arme lang genug waren, um einen der Masten zu erreichen, welchen er prompt griff, um sich mit der ihm inne wohnenden Kraft über das ganze Deck zu schwingen und seinen Körper und Arm als Hebel zu nutzen, um das halbe Deck ins Meer zu fegen. Gleich darauf landete er neben Robin und dem Vize, welchem er einen Kinnhaken verpasste, woraufhin dieser zurücktaumelte.

Zum Erstaunen des Vizeadmirals hatte es ihm nicht das Genick gebrochen, aber nun starrte er in den Lauf seiner eigenen Pistole als er aufblickte.

Jede Bewegung auf dem Schiff verharrte augenblicklich.

„Wie sie sehen, meine lieben Damen, starrt ihr Sugar Daddy gerade in den Lauf einer geladenen Pistole, welche sich in der eines total Wahnsinnigen befindet. Wenn sie also auch in Zukunft ein zufriedenes und befriedigtes Leben führen wollen, rate ich ihnen, mir zu gehorchen." Ruffy blickte hinab zum schwitzenden Mann und bleckte die Zähne zu einem fleischigen Jolly Roger. „Du stimmst mir doch zu, nicht?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war das erste Kapitel. Bis zum nächsten kann es durchaus zwei bis drei Wochen dauern, also Geduld bitte.


End file.
